Wireless communication devices generally refer to communications terminals that provide a wireless communications link to one or more other communications terminals. Wireless communication devices may be used in a variety of different applications, including cellular telephone, land-mobile (e.g., police and fire departments), and satellite communications systems. Wireless communication devices typically include an antenna for transmitting and/or receiving wireless communications signals.
With standard wireless communication devices, radiated performance of an antenna can be affected by the manner in which the devices are utilized and radiated performance may impact the quality of service provided by the device. Typically users position the communications device, such as a cellular phone or handset in proximity to their head and this may affect the antenna performance. Regulatory agencies dictate limits on radiated performance, such as power levels and the like. Permanent metallic shields or reflector elements may be placed in the housing of the communications in order to affect to the radiation pattern or performance. A side of the device that is opposite to the user remains unshielded to provide a radiating surface for emitted energy. However, the shield can affect the performance of the wireless communication device, and the shield is not necessary when the communication device is not transmitting. For example, a shield may change operating impedances causing the output amplifier to consume higher levels of power, which reduces battery life. Also, some wireless communication devices are equipped with a speaker for hands-free operation. In the hands-free mode of operation, the location and orientation of the phone vary considerably and a shield can degrade performance of the communication device.